


A wager lost

by harper_m, lettersandsodas



Series: The Perils of Gambling [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersandsodas/pseuds/lettersandsodas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to 'A lady always pays her debts' wherein Emma loses the wager instead of Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wager lost

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative effort, from inception to completion.

Emma’s been in bad situations before. Once, in Denver, she’d been the kind of idiot who brought a knife to a gunfight, so she knew what it was like to feel that sinking knot of fear settle low in her stomach.

There’s something about the way Regina is smiling down at her that calls it to mind.

“Comfortable, dear?” Regina asks, although she clearly doesn’t care about the answer. If she was at all concerned about Emma’s comfort, then they wouldn’t be here and they wouldn’t be doing this.

Still, Emma tugs against the handcuffs, making them rattle against wood. She knows it’s what Regina wants to see, a little show of her vulnerability, so she grudgingly pays up. The bed is narrow, only just wide enough to give them room to maneuver, but then again, Mary Margaret had never really had the need for a well-supplied guest room before. That there was a headboard with spindles to go along with it seemed more of a Regina touch than a Mary Margaret one, but either way, she was pretty sure Regina was using it in a way Mary Margaret had never even considered.

“Can we just get on with this?”

“Be patient, dear. I’m enjoying my victory.”

It’d been a sucker bet. Anyone with eyes could see that Ruby Lucas and Belle French were a hook-up waiting to happen.

“Care to make a wager on that, dear?” Regina had asked, everything about her the slick Mayor looking to manipulate someone into doing her bidding. Her shirt had had so many buttons undone that it should have been some kind of crime. At the time, it had only seemed reasonable to agree that yes, she’d do anything Regina wanted if by some unforeseeable twist of fate, Emma happened to be wrong. Not that she was wrong, of course, and when fate proved her right, she’d come calling to collect her marker with interest.

It was still inconceivable to her that Belle had actually run away with Mr. Gold.

Now, naked, with her hands cuffed above her head in the tiny little bed in Mary Margaret’s – no, Snow’s – upstairs guest room, she’s beginning to think she’d been a tad bit hasty. Regina is wearing her Evil Queen look, with edges of danger in her eyes and in her smile that border right on the line between insanely hot and disturbingly disturbing, and Emma doesn’t know whether she should be terrified or turned on. It wasn’t all still a secret, like the way it had been when Regina had refused to tell her anything other than a time and place, but what was going to happen wasn’t exactly clear either. Emma has hopes, like that Regina is going to use that strap-on slung low across her hips to fuck her senseless, but they could have done that in the mansion with a whole lot less fanfare and trouble. She thinks about sharing that, about telling Regina that really, she could have her any and every way she wants and could they maybe just head home and fuck in comfort, but Regina is settled on her knees between Emma’s legs and looking entirely too comfortable. She’s looking like she’s in no hurry and in no mood to be interrupted, and so Emma stays quiet for the moment.

“When you agreed to offer yourself up to me with no reservations, I thought how like a Charming you truly are. No foresight.” Regina’s laugh is low and dark and Emma squirms, but not out of fear. “It puts you in such a vulnerable position, dear, leaving yourself with no bargaining room. The things I could do to you…” Regina’s nail scrapes down over Emma’s sternum to her abdomen, leaving behind a faint pink trail. “Well, let’s just say I’ve had plenty of time to exercise my imagination.”

Emma swallows hard. She thinks about the internet and all of the things Regina might have found on it now that someone, probably Henry, has taught her to use it. Then again, it’s possible Regina has things on her mind that even the internet hasn’t heard of yet.

“You won’t hurt me,” Emma says, but without the strength she would have preferred.

Regina blinks. “Hurt you? I can’t promise you won’t be uncomfortable, at least not for a little while, but I don’t intend to hurt you. Of course, it really is all up to you. You can fight me, or you can submit.”

It’s a natural reaction, the way Emma rankles at the word. Regina’s toppy as hell. She can’t help herself, but that doesn’t mean Emma has to lay there and take it. Usually.

“Oh, don’t pout.” Regina is sneering now, and if Emma wasn’t handcuffed to the bed, there would definitely be a power struggle happening right about now. Instead, Regina is rubbing her hands up and down Emma’s thighs in a manner as soothing as the glint in her eyes is not, and Emma is reminding herself that it’s her own fault that she’s where she is. She’s never making promises to Regina ever again. Never. “Tell me, dear, have you ever done… Oh, what is it the kids call it these days? Anal.”

Emma’s eyes go wide even as every muscle in her body tenses.

“Is that a no?”

It would probably be better if she tried to bluff her way out of this, but Emma realizes she’s already shaking her head no, confirming Regina’s suspicions where she should have denied them. “Regina,” she says, sounding uncomfortably close to begging.

Regina’s expression goes hard. “You did promise. Have you changed your mind?”

And, really, this shouldn’t be a point of honor, Emma thinks, but damn it, it is. She’d made a wager and lost, and the only honorable thing to do is pay up. So, she juts her chin out and scowls, as if daring Regina to accuse her again, and Regina’s triumphant smirk in response is absolutely galling. Emma isn’t sure if she’s outmaneuvered herself or if Regina’s played her handily, but either way, there’s no backing down now.

“Just take it slow, okay.”

Emma acknowledges there’s probably no way to look or sound badass when she’s effectively begging Regina to refrain from reaming her, but she attempts her best defiant glare. It falters as Regina slowly and methodically pulls on a pair of black latex gloves.

“I can’t tell you how pleased I am to hear I’ll be your first,” Regina says. She looks almost prim as she smooths the gloves with a precision Emma can’t quite say she doesn’t appreciate. “I’m surprised. From what I’ve seen of this world, I would have thought you’d have lost all aspects of your innocence long ago.”

Now that she knows what’s coming, Emma wishes Regina would skip over the monologue and just get it over with. It’s a futile wish, of course, because there’s no way Regina is going to do things on anything other than her own schedule, and she doesn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry.

“You’re quite lucky.” Regina’s pouring lube onto her fingers. It’s clear and shiny and Emma can’t look away. It makes the black latex gleam, calling attention to the fingers that Regina is… is… “In the other world, we didn’t have anything quite so neat as this.” She rubs her fingers together. They slip against one another, so slick that Emma thinks she can almost hear it.

“So you’ve, uh, done this before.” Emma tests the cuffs again, just in case, but they’re just as secure as before.

“A few times,” Regina says distractedly, one hand settling on Emma’s abdomen. “Never like you’re about to, of course.” She looks up, and this time, her smile is surprisingly gentle. “You should try to relax.”

And then Regina is there, poised, and the look in Emma’s eyes is nervous and spooked, the unsure virgin all over again. Underneath her hand, the muscles of Emma’s abdomen tighten; she strokes with her thumb, a gesture Emma somehow finds both seductive and soothing at the same time. Their eyes lock, and Regina holds back against the impulse telling her to push forward, to take. A long moment more and the muscles under her palm slowly start to relax. Emma’s eyes drift closed as she takes in a deep breath and nods, the movement so minute that, had she not been studying her so closely, Regina would have missed it.

A sense of lightness fills Regina at the clear sign of acceptance. She takes a steadying breath herself, fingers curling against Emma’s abdomen, and lets her other hand drift lower.

The first contact makes Emma start so suddenly that the bedsprings creek. She gasps, looks up sheepishly, and shrugs, cheeks pinkening. “It’s really cold.”

“Is it?” Regina asks, tracing her finger up and down in a maddeningly precise rhythm. The palm on Emma’s abdomen moves down to the outside of her hip, cupping possessively. “This will work best if you’re open for me. Can you spread your legs just a bit wider, Sheriff?”

“There’s not exactly a lot of room here, Regina.”

Regina tilts her head to the side and gives a half shrug. “Have it your way, then.”

There’s an initial moment of resistance and then she’s sliding inside Emma with ease. The press of Regina's finger isn't a surprise, but Emma draws in a sharp breath anyway, her hips canting up off the bed. The chain between the cuffs clanks against wood as Emma’s body tightens around her instinctively, so very, very tight that Regina’s head begins to spin at the thought of what it will feel like when one finger is two, then three.

Regina’s own breath quickens as she moves her finger experimentally, drawing back before pushing forward again. She’d been generous with the lube so there’s no friction to impede her, but it’s only when she feels Emma begin to relax around her, her body slowly accepting in the same way Emma had forced her mind to earlier, that Regina allows herself to smile.

Her free hand slides up, latex hissing against skin, to cup Emma’s breast. “Very nice,” she says, voice smoky. She traps a nipple between thumb and forefinger and squeezes until Emma arches up against her hand with a moan. “I’ll confess, I’ve wanted to do this for quite some time.”

Emma’s shoulders flex as she pulls against the cuffs. “Oh yeah?”

That she’d meant for her words to challenge amuses Regina. “Well, yes,” she says, giving Emma’s nipple a hard pinch before settling on her abdomen again. “But something told me you’d enjoy it as well.”

She can see a retort forming on Emma’s lips and forestalls it by sliding her thumb down to flick across Emma’s clit. She’s slippery wet; Regina’s thumb moves easily, a slow, circling rhythm that soon has Emma biting her lip.

“Was I wrong?”

As much as Regina would like capitulation, she’s not going to demand it. Yet.

“I know I don’t always understand everything about this world, but I do hear things. What you’re letting me do?” Regina pauses for a full stroke, tongue tracing along her upper lip. “I don’t think a good girl would let me do this.”

Regina had intended to stay where she was, watching Emma as she took and took until she was tired of giving. But, there’s something about the way Emma’s chest is heaving, sucking in shallow breaths that don’t seem to be enough to keep her eyes from going glassy, that has Regina leaning forward. She can feel her cock dragging against Emma’s belly as she lets her weight settle against her, hand wrapping around the back of Emma’s neck and thumb resting against the corner of her mouth. It’s shiny from Emma’s arousal, and Regina runs her tongue over it, continuing on across Emma’s lips in a move that doesn’t quite settle into a kiss.

She hovers inches away from Emma, hand dropping into the bedding to support her weight as one finger becomes two. “Do you agree?”

“Jesus, Regina,” Emma hisses, neck arching. Metal grinds against wood again, and Regina wonders if they’re going to leave gouges in Snow’s furniture. A moment later and it creaks ominously. Emma moans; her hips snap up and her hands clench into fists. Regina, thumb now buried in Emma’s pussy, leans down and traces her tongue along the shell of Emma’s ear, a low, self-satisfied chuckle making Emma shiver.

“Would you like to know my plan, Sheriff Swan?” Regina’s voice is little more than a hot breath in Emma’s ear. She’s winded, the effort she’s exerting to fuck Emma making the words harsh.

Emma turns toward her, darting forward desperately for a kiss. Regina allows it, all bruising pressure and sharp teeth, wild in the way that lets her know that Emma is leaving thinking far behind. When she pulls back, Emma’s cheeks are flushed and her lips swollen, sweat darkening her hairline.

“I just want to come, Regina.”

“Oh?” Regina can feel the satisfaction spread over her face. She pushes up and away, separating herself from Emma and settling back between her legs. Her free hand slides down once more, thumb swiping hard against Emma’s clit. “Maybe you’d like to show me how much.”

She watches, smile growing wider, as Emma swallows hard. Defiance settles onto her face, followed by a quick flash of frustrated hopelessness before she settles on determination. Her feet slide up, knees bending, and Regina’s heart begins to pick up pace as Emma gives an experimental thrust of the hips. She nearly moans, and instead has to school herself to silence. The more confident Emma becomes, the more difficult it is. She can’t take her eyes away from where her fingers disappear into Emma’s body with each thrust, and before she takes time to think about it, she extends another.

“Can you?” she asks, flicking her head back to clear her hair out of her eyes.

Emma’s rhythm falters. There’s another pull on the cuffs, and Regina knows her wrists are going to be sore and bruised if they aren’t already. She refuses to ask again, and holds her breath while Emma comes to a decision. Her thoughts play out in her eyes: hesitation, curiosity, a tentative desire. She’s beautifully expressive, Regina thinks, such an open book now that Regina knows how to read her.

Again, a nod of the head so minute she would have missed it had she not been watching her so closely. She keeps her focus on Emma’s eyes as she pushes into her, watching the way they widen, and the half-breath she takes before her teeth bite down hard on her lower lip. It’s sublimely lovely; the whimper is her own as she takes over again, rolling her wrist as she starts to thrust into Emma once more. She could do this all day. She could do it forever. She could live with Emma Swan beneath her, opening up to her. For her.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, only aware she’s speaking once she hears the sound of her voice. It reminds her that she has a plan, and getting lost in the moment isn’t part of it. “You’ve fulfilled every one of my expectations for the afternoon.” She shivers as Emma tightens unexpectedly around her fingers at the words. “But perhaps that’s enough for today, don’t you think?”

Emma’s eyes flash dangerously. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I wouldn’t want to push you too far.” She wants to stay where she is so intensely that it’s almost physically painful to pull her fingers free. She moves slowly, savoring the way Emma tightens around her as if she doesn’t want this to end either.

“Is this a game? Regina, I swear, if you…”

“If I what, dear?” She forces her voice into a calm tone she knows will infuriate Emma. Ever so slowly, she pulls off her latex gloves, and rubs her hands together as if contemplating a job well done.

“You can’t leave me like this. I did everything you asked. Come on, Regina. Please?”

Regina dips her chin, smiling slyly, anticipation welling through her. “Well, there is one more thing.”

“I’ll do it. I don’t care.”

“Careful, dear. That kind of thinking is what got you into this predicament in the first place. Although, if you agree…” Regina pauses. She picks up a condom packet from where she’d thrown it earlier, holds it up to make sure Emma can see, and tears it open. To drive home the point, she stands up on her knees, making sure that Emma is focused on her movements as she smooths the condom into place. Emma’s eyes track her every move, and she forces herself to move slowly. She reaches down for the lube, drizzles some on her cock and the rest on the palm of her hand, and begins to stroke. The slick sound of it is obscenely loud in the still room, her hand wrapped around her cock, and she reaches for the wall with her free hand, needing to steady herself. Emma swallows hard and she smiles sweetly, swiping her thumb over the cock’s tip. “Well, I do hope you’ll decide it’s worth it.”

Emma’s brows furrow. “You want to…” She trails off, her meaning clear.

“Or we could finish this another day.”

Emma’s eyes tell her another story. “No. Do it, but… Fuck, Regina. You’d better make me come so hard. I mean it. I’ve earned it.”

Regina doesn’t require a second invitation. Emma’s legs spread as she scoots forward, one hand wrapped around the base of her cock and the other supporting her weight. She indulges herself, teasing Emma’s pussy with her cock, sliding it up and down until Emma’s hips are rocking toward her. Pressing lower, she finds Emma still open for her. The tip of her cock slips in with only a hint of pressure, and she pushes steadily forward, watching it disappear inch by inch until Emma’s taken her completely.

She's so focused on the task at hand that she doesn't look up until she hears the soft, breathy “ _Fuck_ ” Emma exhales when Regina's hips finally settle against her. But the sight of Emma then, her head tipped back, lips parted, eyes wide and unfocused, is enough to make Regina bite back a moan. Her hips press forward automatically, and she delights in the fact that even that slight movement is enough to make Emma look lost all over again.

Part of her wants to let Emma take her full weight so that they can be skin to skin, so she can wind her hands through Emma’s hair as she grinds into her. More than that, though, she wants to see Emma prostrate beneath her, coming out of her skin with how badly she wants. So, she leans back on her heels, arms hooking under Emma’s thighs, urging them upward. It takes a moment for Emma to discern what she wants, for her to relax enough to let Regina pull her legs up so that Emma’s calves are resting on her shoulders, but when she does, she’s putty in Regina’s hands. With her hands on the mattress, they’re face to face; with each roll of her hips, Emma’s lips part. She begins softly, with needy noises she doesn’t even seem to be aware she’s making. The sounds spur Regina on, and soon Emma’s cries grow in volume to match the smack of the headboard against the wall.

There’s a small noise, the sound of the house settling, and Regina briefly wonders just how furious Snow would be were she to come home early and find her daughter like this.

“I want to touch you,” Emma says, voice rough. She pulls hard on the cuffs, the movement futile. “God, Regina. I want to touch you so badly.”

The need to kiss her is overwhelming, but Regina is frustrated by the limitations of her own body. She pulls back with a growl, hands on Emma’s inner thighs pushing hard to spread them wide, and when she leans forward again, she’s pressed against her fully. Emma is slick and warm against her belly, and Regina doesn’t wait any longer.  She curls her arm beneath Emma’s neck, braced on her elbow, and works her other hand between their bodies. Beneath her fingers, Emma’s clit is scorching hot and so slippery she knows her touch is sloppy. Emma’s legs come up to wrap around her waist; there’s barely room to move, but Emma is so far gone it doesn’t take much. She’s chanting against Regina’s mouth, a chorus of fucks that edge into a moan. Regina can feel the orgasm in the way Emma’s body jerks against her and in the way Emma is so tight around her cock that she finds she can no longer move. She can hear it in Emma’s scream, tight and primal.

With Emma still trembling beneath her, she slips her hand under her harness. She’d wanted to wait, to let Emma have this moment, but she’s on an edge so sharp it’s painful. Her fingers are wet from Emma, but she doesn’t need the help. She keeps her touch light, not able to stand anything more. The feeling of her arm working between them rouses Emma, who tilts her chin up into a kiss. Her eyelids flutter open, and she locks eyes with Regina just as Regina begins to shudder against her, her nails biting into the back of Emma’s neck and teeth digging into her lip as she gives a soft, helpless cry of surrender.

Regina allows herself to go liquid for a moment to catch her breath. She flings an arm out sightlessly, feeling around on the bedside table until she finds the key for the handcuffs. It’s a stretch to reach Emma’s wrists and she fumbles with the key, too distracted by curve of Emma’s neck to pay attention to what she’s doing. That she manages to unlock one of the cuffs is almost a miracle. Emma moans, rolling her shoulders and working the stiffness from her arms and back, her movements inadvertently sensuous. She releases the other cuff and lets them drop to the floor, her hands landing lightly on Regina’s shoulders, and Regina can see the bruises already forming in dark bands of blue.

“Jesus, Regina, that was…”

With the palm of Regina’s hand pressed across her lips, the rest of her words are muffled. The look in her eyes warns Emma to remain silent as she pulls her hand away, moving slowly as she eases back onto her knees. One hand on the base of her cock and the other braced against Emma’s abdomen, she pulls herself free, taking her time so that she can burn into memory the way Emma’s body has adapted to her. She hooks her finger around the ring of the condom and slides it off so it’s inside out, moving so quickly and efficiently that Emma wonders just how much practice she’s had. She doesn’t dare comment, though, not when Regina is fixing her with that look, the one that says quite clearly, “We are far from done here, Miss Swan.”

“Do you know how much I love that you let me fuck you like that?”

Regina is halfway down the bed before Emma figures out what she’s planning on doing. She doesn’t even have time to think of a reply, sacrilegious or not, before Regina is settled between her thighs.

“Here, in your tiny little bed in Snow’s apartment.”

Regina’s mouth is on her before Emma can even begin to think about how wrong that is. She nearly shoots off of the bed at the first touch, so sensitive that the drag of Regina’s tongue across her clit is almost painful. She digs her fingers into Regina’s hair and pulls hard enough to elicit a hiss of pain. Hard enough to prompt Regina to ease off, for hard licks to turn into gentle suction. Soon, Emma is rocking up against her face, forcing Regina to wrap an arm around her thigh for balance.

“Fuck,” Emma moans again. Articulation has never been her strong suit when it comes to Regina. It's all she can do to keep her eyes open, to watch the way Regina's head is moving between her legs. She can _hear_ how wet she is, can feel the little hums of approval Regina is making, as if satisfied that Emma’s reaction to her has proven sufficient. It's almost too much; her fingers tighten in Regina's hair, holding her in place as the movement of her hips becomes increasingly erratic, out of control in the way only Regina can make happen.    

Regina glares up at her, seemingly all Evil Queen again, eyes dark with power and arousal and practically daring her to get off, but there's something else there. There’s something about the look that gives Emma pause. It's less focused than usual, less intense, and even though Emma can barely concentrate on anything besides Regina's mouth and the way she can hear her own heart hammering in her ears, she forces herself to lift to her head.

What she sees – Regina with an arm tucked under her body, hips grinding down into the bed over and over again, getting off on this as hard as she is– makes her clench so violently that it only takes a few more brushes of Regina’s tongue against her clit before she's coming against Regina's face with a hoarse shout that echoes through the empty apartment.

It’s too much almost immediately. She needs for her heart to stop racing and her skin to stop being so sensitive that even the slightest touch makes her want to squirm away, but Regina doesn't let up. She doesn't even pause. Instead, she tightens the arm curled possessively around Emma's thigh, holding her still, and pushes against her urgently. Emma's first instinct is to push her away and fix her with a glare that would rival Regina's worst, but she hesitates. Regina's growing sloppy, licking at her like she needs it, like she’s doing it for herself. Emma bites her lip. She loosens her grip in Regina's hair and settles her palm on the back of her head, pressing forward experimentally and not without some trepidation. “That's it,” she murmurs. “Come on, Regina.”

Any other time and she never would have been able to get away with it. Regina would have pulled away and glared, would have reminded Emma that just because she was between her legs, it didn’t mean she could take liberties. For the moment, though, Regina seems to have forgotten all of that. She’s surging, against Emma, against her own touch, so caught up in Emma that she’s forgotten all about the comfort of distance she usually clings to so fiercely. Emma tightens her grip ever so slightly, and almost immediately, she feels Regina gasp. Her eyes snap shut, her mouth stills, and Emma drinks in the way her whole body tenses and trembles. Every broken breath Regina makes against her is hot enough to brand, and it’s nearly enough to make her wish she had in it in her to come again.

When Regina finally settles, shifting so that her head is resting against Emma’s chest, Emma loosens her grip. She sifts her fingers through Regina’s hair, dangerously close to sleep. Regina’s lips are still wet with her, curled into the kind of soft smile Emma only gets to see when Regina is at her most unguarded.

“So, uh, I guess you really like this,” she says, gesturing vaguely in a way that’s meant to encompass everything that’s happened between them.

She feels as much as sees the way Regina rolls her eyes. “Oh? Did something give it away, Sheriff?”

“I’m just saying,” she says, inching ever closer to sleep, “if you want to try to convince me to do it again, I’d be willing to hear you out.”

“Of course,” Regina says, pressing a lazy kiss against the side of Emma’s breast. “I’ll take that under consideration.”


End file.
